Réunion
by xxxQueenxxx
Summary: Il s'était écoulé deux jours depuis sa première mission en tant qu'un mangemort, deux jours depuis qu'il avait aperçu sa cousine torturer, tuer des gens sans aucun remords et ça le rendait malade. Son regard se porta distraitement sur le masque blanc posé sur son bureau, le masque et la marque sur son bras droit. Tout deux des symboles de son appartenance aux mangemorts. [One-Shot]


**_"Don't run, just stop holding your tongue_**

 ** _Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live_**

 ** _Maybe one of these days you can let the light in."_**

 ** _Brave. Sara Bareilles_**

 _"Ne trouves-tu pas ça drôle, Regulus ? Les entendre crier, nous supplier...N'est-ce pas la meilleure chose que tu ais entendu de toute ta vie ? "_

Deux jours, il s'était écoulé deux jours depuis sa première mission en tant qu'un mangemort, deux jours depuis qu'il avait aperçu sa cousine torturer, tuer des gens sans aucun remords et ça le rendait malade. Son regard se porta distraitement sur le masque blanc posé sur son bureau, le masque et la marque sur son bras droit. Tout deux des symboles de son appartenance aux mangemorts.

Un frisson le parcourut quand il entendit une nouvelle fois la voix de Bellatrix dans sa tête. Rien ne marchait, il n'arrivait pas à bloquer le rire fou de sa cousine, accompagné des cris de douleur du moldu. Regulus se rappelait de la scène aussi clair que le jour.

 _"Regulus ? "_

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de sa mère frappant à sa porte de chambre. Regulus se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir la porte ne voulant pas l'a faire attendre. Mais il se rappela soudain que la manche de sa chemise droite était remontée et que son masque était toujours sur le bureau. Il ressentit alors le besoin de tous les deux les cacher.

Mais pourquoi ?

Sa mère savait très bien qu'il était un mangemort, elle en était même très fier. Il avait après tout fait honneur à la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black en rejoignant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait lavé leur nom de la réputation que Sirius leur avait donné. Rien que de penser à son frère, son coeur se brisait mais il repoussait vite cette pensée. Sirius avait fait ses choix, et lui les siens.

Alors pourquoi ressentait-il éperdument le besoin de lui cacher ce qu'il avait fait ? Peut-être parce qu'en faite il avait juste besoin de se le cacher à lui-même.

Ignorant cette pensée, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, le laissant voir sa mère devant lui portant ses éternelles robes vertes et noires, un sourire sur son visage apparut lorsqu'elle le regarda.

 _"Mère ? "_ Demanda-t-il, de la curiosité présente dans sa voix.

 _"Bellatrix est arrivée il y a quelques minutes de cela."_ Son coeur rata un bon à cette annonce. _" Elle a dit quelque chose à propos d'une réunion."_

 _"Une réunion ? "_ Il répéta, ses sourcils froncés. _" Il n'y a pas de réunion aujourd'hui."_

Sa mère ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, elle lui souria juste comme si elle savait quelque chose de plus que lui.

 _"Elle est en bas, t'attendant."_ Sa mère lui a dit, tout en commençant à repartir. _" Descends, veux-tu bien ? "_

Regulus hôcha la tête, de toute façon il n'avait pas le choix. _"Je serais en bas dans une minute, mère. J'aimerais vérifier quelque chose avant."_

Walburga Black, lui souria, quelques choses qu'elle faisait beaucoup ces derniers temps, surtout lorsqu'elle savait qu'il allait partir accomplir une tâche pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Regulus attendit d'entendre ses pas s'éloignés avant de retourner à l'intérieur de sa chambre.

Bellatrix l'attendait, à cause d'une réunion ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Sa cousine ne viendrait pas le chercher si il y avait une réunion, elle irait directement à la rencontre du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bellatrix n'en aurait rien à faire si il était en retard, tant qu'elle ne l'était pas. Après tout son amour pour le Seigneur était connu de tous. Puis de toute façon il aurait senti sa marque le brûler. Ce qui voulait dire que...

Non, Regulus attrapa son masque et s'apprêta à rejoindre sa famille. Son masque était comme tout ceux des autres mangemorts, blanc avec des reflets argentés et à quelques endroits du noir. Mais c'était le sien. Prenant une grande respiration, il le nicha dans la poche de sa robe. Si il y avait vraiment une réunion alors il aurait besoin de son masque.

Bellatrix n'utilisait jamais le sien, son beau-frère et mari non plus, ils n'en avaient rien à faire du secret, du besoin de cacher leur identité. Pour eux, ils ne se feraient jamais arrêtés alors ça ne servait à rien de porter un masque.

 **** **oOoOo**

 _"Pourquoi est-ce que nous sommes là, Bellatrix ? "_ demanda-t-il en reconaisant le manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres

Sa cousine le regarda mais ne lui répondit pas pour autant. Normalement, cela voudrait dire qu'il devait se taire mais la curiosité, et la peur surtout, le prenaient aux tripes.

 _"Bella ? "_ demanda-t-il de nouveau.

Elle soupira. _" Tu verras."_

Ils se trouvaient devant la salle de réunion du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout les deux regardant la porte qui se trouvait devant eux silencieusement. Bellatrix s'avança et toqua deux fois puis elle recula. Les portes s'ouvrirent en un coup de vent seulement une seconde plus tard, les laissant entrer. Ils entrèrent dans la salle silencieusement.

 _"Regulus, Bella. Je suis heureux que vous ayez pu vous joindre à nous."_

Tout les deux s'agenouillèrent une fois assez proche de lui et dirent en parfaite synchronisation. _" Vos désirs sont des ordres, mon Seigneur."_

Une fois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres les autorisa à se lever et s'asseoir autour de la table, Regulus remarqua enfin la présence de certaines personnes de sa famille. Rodolphus, le mari de Bellatrix ainsi que son frère Rabastan étaient présents mais également Lucius, le mari de Narcissa. Regulus leur fit un signe de tête avant de reporter son attention sur le Lord.

 _"J'ai entendu dire que tu t'en es très bien tiré, hier lors de la mission._ " Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le regardaient maintenant. Regulus du se retenir de frissonner. _"Bella, m'a informé que ta performance était ..comment dirons-nous ? Brillante."_

 _"Merci, mon seigneur."_ Répondit Regulus ne sachant quoi dire d'autres.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres huma en réponse. _"Tu accompagneras ta famille pendant les prochaines missions et je m'attends à ce que tu continues de m'impressionner."_

Son estomac se retourna à cette annonce, mais son visage était impassible. La capacité de lire dans les pensées du Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient très connu dans les mangemorts, certains appellent même ça de la Legilimanice. Regulus pourrait mettre sa main au feu que derrière tout ces compliments se cachait une menace. Il savait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il était au courant de l'aversion qu'avait ressenti Regulus lorsqu'il a vu Bellatrix torturer ces Moldus.

Malgré tout ce qu'il pensait, Regulus se contenta de répondre tout en hôchant la tête : _"Oui, mon Seigneur."_

 **oOoOo**

Plus tard cette nuit-là, Regulus se trouvait dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit, ses yeux rivés au plafond. Rabastan lui avait parlé à la fin de la "réunion." Il lui avait dit qu'il avait l'air nerveux, et comment n'était-il pas sensé l'être quand l'échec n'était pas autorisé et que les conséquences de celui-ci serait plus que terrible ? Regulus avait vu beaucoup de gens ressortir de "réunion" avec les effets du sortilège du Doloris encore voyant.

Rabastan avait alors rigolé à pleins poumons et murmurant quelques choses à propos des gosses.

Regulus réalisa alors qu'il avait raison, il n'avait que 16 ans, tout ça, les mangemorts, les missions, ce n'étaient pas sensés être sa vie.

Mais pour qui est-ce que ça compterait, hein ? Si le Ministère ne voyait ne serait-ce que la marque sur son bras droit, ce serait un aller sans retour à Azkaban.

Alors il se tait, il se tait et il attend.

Il attend le bon moment pour frapper.


End file.
